1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid flow type fabric treating apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the known apparatus of this kind, the fabric to be treated is tracted by the force of the jet of a treating liquid and the mechanical force exerted by reels or the like. In order to obtain an optimum tracting force, it is necessary to suitably set the jet of liquid and the mechanical force each time the fabric to be treated is changed. An inadequate tracting force may cause a large difference between the peripheral speed of the reel and the running speed of the fabric, resulting in a large slip of the fabric on the reel. In such a case, the treating liquid impregnating the fabric, serving as a lubricant, is squeezed from the fabric to increase a tendency of damaging of the fabric surface. If the setting of the tracting force is quite inadequate, or if the pump fails to operate for any reason, the transfer of the fabric is made quite unsmooth, resulting in entanglement around the reel and requiring a suspension of operation of the whole apparatus for the recovery.
When the apparatus is operated at a high speed of, for example, 400 to 500 m/min. at an ultra-low bath ratio of between 1:5 and 1:8, the fabric cannot run stably due to a cavitation or a surging in the pump. In addition, the operation of the flow-rate adjusting bypass valve is extremely troublesome and difficult to conduct. Furthermore, the conventional apparatus often causes wasteful use of electric power depending on the kind, structure and the treating rate of the fabric. Furthermore, in the conventional apparatus, it is extremely difficult to obtain a balance between the running of the fabric and the rate of circulation of the treating liquid at the time of start of the high-speed operation. A complicated and troublesome operation of by-pass valve has been required for attaining such a balance. The result of the adjustment fluctuated depending on the person who operates the apparatus.